wowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Velen
Velen es el líder de los Draenei desde que su pueblo escapó del reino de Argus 25.000 años antes de la invasión horda a Azeroth. Como reza su título, ha sido bendecido con el don de la profecía - ayudado por la luz y ha guiado a su pueblo a escapar y luchar contra la Legion Ardiente. Velen suele ir al templo, el lugar donde habitualmente iba cuando no tenía las ideas claras. Origen Velen hace mucho formo parte de los eredar, esta noble e inteligente raza vivió próspera durante mucho tiempo, hasta la llegada de Sargeras a su mundo. Siendo un líder eredar, su gente solía estar sentada en círculo alrededor del único pilar en la habitación del templo que guardaba el precioso cristal ata'mal. Sargeras tentó a Velen y a los otros lideres Kil'Jaeden y Archimonde con innumerables poderes, a cambio de que ellos y su raza se unieran a la Legión de Fuego. Kil'Jaeden y Archimonde aceptaron, llevándose con ellos a la mayoría de los eredar. Sin embargo, Velen no acepto servir a los demonios. Por esta decision, Velen y sus seguidores fueron masacrados por sus hermanos traidores. Gracias a los rezos de Velen, del cielo aparecieron los poderosos Naaru en sus naves, que rescataron a Velen y a sus seguidores. Éstos fueron apodados como Draenei, que significa exiliados. Velen y los Draenei huyeron de la corrupción, y aprendieron los caminos de la bondad y la luz de los Naaru. Huyeron mundo tras mundo de la Legión de Fuego, que les perseguía sin cesar comandados por Kil'Jaeden. Llegada a Draenor Tras mucho tiempo huyendo, Velen y su raza finalmente alcanzaron un mundo al que llamaron Draenor. En este mundo, los Draenei y los Naaru se asentaron durante mucho tiempo sin que Kil'Jaeden los encontrara. Pero todo terminó el día que los elfos de sangre aparecieron y tomaron una de las naves Naaru, corrompiendo al líder Naaru M'uru. Llegada a Azeroth Velen consiguió escapar con algunos de los suyos y los Naaru en una nave llamada El Exodar. En esta nave semi-destrozada por los ataques de los elfos de sangre huyeron a toda prisa. Acabaron llegando al mundo de Azeroth estrellandose en la Isla Bruma Azur. Los Draenei y los Naaru fueron aceptados en la Alianza. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHC9pZ8KC9A World of Warcraft Velen el Profeta es un Boss de nivel ?? localizado dentro del Vault of Lights, en lo más profundo del Exodar, la capital de los draenei en Azeroth. Empieza las siguientes misiones: * 16 Truth or Fiction * 20 The Unwritten Prophecy La Profecía de la Fuente del Sol De acuerdo con A'dal, Velen realizó la siguiente profecía: Silver moon, washed in blood (Luna plateada, bañada en sangre) Led astray into the night, armed with the sword of broken Light. (corrompida en la noche, armada con la espada de la Luz quebrada) Broken, then betrayed by one, standing there bestride the sun. (Rota, y traicionada por él, que permanecía allí, caminando por el sol) At darkest hour, redemption comes, in knightly lady sworn to blood. (En la hora más oscura, la redención vendrá, de la joven caballera que juró la sangre) La primera línea se refiere a Silvermoon City y a su destrucción por parte del Azote. La segunda a los elfos de sangre y su adoración por el Príncipe Kael'thas, y al "don" del naaru M'uru que otorgó un poder a la orden de Caballeros de Sangre de quel'dalas. La tercera línea se refiere al descubrimiento de la traición de Kael'thas por parte de los caballeros elfos y la cuarta línea se refiere a Lady Liadrin, la líder de los caballeros de sangre que renunció a seguir obedeciendo a Kael'thas y juró fidelidad a los Sha'tar y a su ofensiva para recuperar la Fuente del Sol. La caida del Embaucador Tras la derrota de Kil'jaeden en Sunwell Plateau, Velen aparece para felicitar a los jugadores, acompañado de Lady Liadrin, la líder de los caballeros de sangre, y se produce el siguiente diálogo: :Entra el Profeta Velen. :Velen el Profeta dice: Héroes mortales, se hablará de vuestra victoria hoy aquí durante mucho tiempo. El angustiado llanto de mi hermano derrotado se escuchará a través de todo el universo, trayendo renovada esperanza a todos aquellos que permanecen en lucha contra la Legión Ardiente. :Velen el Profeta dice: A medida que el día de la derrota final de la Legión se aproxima, sentíos orgullosos de saber que habeis salvado muchos mundos de su fuego devastador. Así como este día representa un final, el heraldo de un nuevo comienzo se abre ante nosotros... :Velen el Profeta invoca al gran cristal que aparece cayendo desde el cielo y se queda flotando sobre la Fuente del Sol. :Velen el Profeta dice: La criatura Entropius, a la que os visteis obligados a destruir, fe una vez el noble naaru, M'uru. En vida, M'uru canalizaba las vastas energías de la luz y la esperanza. Llegó un momento, en que unos pocos descarriados, intentaron robar esas energías... :Entra Lady Liadrin. :Lady Liadrin dice: Nuestra arrogancia fue imperdonable. Condenamos a una de las más nobles formas de vida y nunca podremos expíar nuestro pecado. :Velen el Profeta dice: Afortunado es él, ya que, allí donde cayó, yo reclamo la chispa de su espíritu! Allí donde reside la fe y la esperanza que nunca se perdieron, joven elfa de sangre. :Lady Liadrin dice: Será posible? :La Fuente del Sol es restaurada por la chispa de M'uru. Velen el Profeta dice: Mirad ahora, mortales - el corazón de M'uru! Purificado. Bañado por la Luz de la Creación, como lo estuvo en el principio de los tiempos. :El corazón de M'uru se desintegra y fluye hacia el interior de la Fuente del Sol. El pozo brilla nuevamente en un espectáculo de luces cegadoras. :Velen el Profeta dice: A tiempo, la luz y la esperanza se funden juntos en el interior del pozo - renacerán dando lugar a algo más que una simple fuente de poder... Quizás, renazca el alma de una nueva nación. :Lady Liadrin dice: Benditos antepasados! Lo estoy sintiendo... hay tanto amor... tanta gracia... son... no hay palabras... imposible describirlo... :Velen el Profeta dice: La salvación, joven elfa, nos aguarda a todos nosotros. :Velen el Profeta dice: Hasta la vista... da:Velen de:Velen en:Velen fr:Velen nl:Velen pl:Velen Categoría:Personajes trascendentes Categoría:Draeneis Categoría:NPCs de Exodar Categoría:NPCs que inician misiones Categoría:Articulos que necesitan tener una NPC ID especificada Categoría:Ampliar Categoría:Poner imágenes Categoría:World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Categoría:Personajes de World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Categoría:Lider de Raza